Anthony Stark (Earth-2603)
History Hearing Stories When Tony was a little boy, he was fascinated with his father's work in the family business, Stark Industries. However, his father wanted to wait until getting him involved in that. So instead, he decided to entertain Tony with stories from World War 2 about the super soldier known as Captain America. Tony was even more fascinated with these stories and he wanted to one day be a superhero, just like Captain America. Inheriting Stark Industries As Tony got older, his fascination with Captain America faded. His father had begun introducing him into Stark Industries, and he proved to be a natural at it, eventually discovering that he is a legal genius. After this was proven, he was allowed to drop out of High School and work for Stark Industries full time, which he enjoyed. When Tony was about 17, his father died in a plane crash, which meant the rights to Stark Industries went over to him. He knew he wasn't ready yet, so until he was, he handed the rights over to the CEO, Obadiah Stane, who promised he would be ready for Tony when he returned. Stark Armor Line Tony did not take long to prepare. He returned within a month and took over the company and made it better than had ever been before. He began production on a weapons line in order to support the military, as well as open up a creative physics division. Obadiah was hesitant about the big changes, as Stark Industries had only ever been a jet making company, but Tony brushed off his worries, and he turned the company into something much bigger. After about four years of running the company on his own, Tony hired himself a secretary named Jessica Drew, who he became good friends with. Soon enough, Tony opened up a division of Stark Industries that would begin building armors that could be used in battle, which he was extremely proud of, hoping to make history. Partnership with S.H.I.E.L.D. After a month of manufacturing armors and expanding his business, Tony Stark had become the richest man in America, and had become very much like his father, especially in the playboy category. It seemed as if every night that Tony was with a different girl, but Jessica did not seem to mind this one bit, however, Tony hoped to eventually get a reaction out of her. He pushed it all aside when he got a call from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Assistant Director, Phil Coulson, who told Tony that S.H.I.E.L.D. wished to purchase his armors for a couple billion dollars. He accepted the offer, but rather than just selling them right away, he arranged a meeting, planning to negotiate for even more money, but he knew it would mean making more armors, which would be very easy for him to accomplish. Inspiration When the meeting was called into session, Tony was introduced to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Director, Nick Fury. He was surprised that the only people in the meeting were him, Director Fury, and Coulson. He expected there to be at least eight High S.H.I.E.L.D. Executives, but he told himself that he only had those two to convince and the deal would be perfect. He laid out his plans for the first line of armors, the ones he called "Bulk Armors", which Nick seemed interested in. He asked Tony if his intention was to create superheroes with these armors, and this statement befuddled Tony, as his one intention had been money. But he did some quick thinking, and he realized he could use the armors to be a hero just like Captain America. All of a sudden, he cancelled the deal and left the Helicarrier, but before doing so, he told Fury he had a feeling they'd be meeting again soon in the future. The First Armor After returning to his home, Tony studied over the "Bulk Armors" layout several times. This armor in specific, as well as a few others, had never been built, and the ones that had have only been tested by AIs, never by humans. Tony decided that the only way to ensure that they work was to test them manually. Tony had his best team begin work on the "Bulk Armor" which he had named "Tiny". When it was completed, he had it brought to his house and he had Jessica help him clear out his study and place the armor in the middle, and it proved to be extremely heavy. After about an hour of moving it, they had gotten it in the perfect position, and Jessica asked Tony why he wanted it here so badly, and he said he'd explain later, and he gave her the rest of the week off. Failure Tony looked over the blueprints one more time and activated the voice code. He had the armor open itself and he got situated. Using the blueprints already provided inside, he activated the manual control, which had never been activated in one of his armors before. When he attempted to activate flight, he hovered about two feet off of the ground and he tried to guide himself out into the sky, and he was convinced the armor was successful, but after almost five minutes of being airborne, the armor failed and its repulsors shut off. Tony quickly opened the armor and jumped out of it. He watched it fall into the sea right off the shore of his house as he quietly fell to the beach below. He laid there until morning, wallowing in failure and self pity, but he soon had a great idea that would make the next armor better by far. Jarvis Tony wouldn't let this dampen his spirit, but he decided that man-made armors would be inadequate. He took a leave of absence and appointed Obadiah, who had recently been distant, in charge while he was gone, which Jessica wasn't too sure about, but he told her that she was going to help him develop his new Artificial Intelligence Butler. Jessica was extremely confused at first, but Tony finally explained his plan to her about becoming a superhero, so she decided not to question it. They worked tirelessly for the next month until Tony and Jessica were successful in bringing "Jarvis" to life. When Jessica asked if Jarvis stood for anything, Tony said it did not, but he decided to eventually make it stand for "Just a really, very intelligent servant". Jessica decided not to question that either, but she asked what he planned to do once he became a superhero, which baffled him, as he had not even thought about it. Much like everything else, he brushed it off saying he would figure that out eventually. Developing The Second Armor Tony had installed an armor-creating function in Jarvis's programming, so he downloaded the schematics for Tony's "War Armor", which he was confident Jarvis could perfect. Perhaps a little too confident in his creation, he shut down the Armor Division of Stark Industries, no longer needing it to make his armors. When he asked Jarvis how long the armor would take, Jarvis told him at least 48 hours, so Tony became instantly bored. He decided to spend some time with Jessica, to see more how she does her job and to get to know her better. The two of them might have had one too many beers, and they went back and forth telling each other about their lives. Feeling a little too courageous, Tony attempted to kiss Jessica, but she backed away, telling Tony that she couldn't do that with him and she left, leaving Tony confused. Iron Man Mark III.jpg|Tony's Third Armor Iron Man Mark IIII.jpg|Tony's Fourth Armor Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-2603 Category:Heroes of Earth-2603 Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Avengers (Earth-2603) Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Versions of Iron Man